


Your earnest feelings

by apollodragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollodragon/pseuds/apollodragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he saw and those he met in the horrible world they created, and sometimes the feelings of those waiting for him back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your earnest feelings

_“Johan.”_

_“O’Brien! Tell me.”_

_“I can’t find him.”_

 

 

          He turned the cup under the running water, washing away the dish soap on it. Leaving it to dry on the plate holder on his left, he moved on to his soup bowl. The small window in front of Johan gave view to a dim, cloudy sky. It was a cold day, was he cold too?

The bell rang and Johan stopped the water, took a moment to dry his hands with a small towel and then walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge. Hopefully the neighbour’s pipes didn’t break again. But who greeted him on the other side of the door was that person. “—Judai.”

Dirty face, leaning on the entrance’s pillar, his breathing short and laborious. The person they’d been looking for for three weeks, wearing a rugged jacket and muddy shoes. “Hey Johan, it’s been” –cough- “a while.” And now there was a fresh stain of blood on his shoulder. His lips, they were bloody too, but curved into a smile.

“Judai, shit, come here” He rushed forward and helped Judai to lean on him, a hand on his hip and the other holding his arm over his shoulders. Judai’s gasp turned his blood cold. “Let’s go.” With slow steps, they went inside. The door shut closed with a small push from Johan’s foot and he felt Judai stiffen at the sound. “Nice, here, sit on the couch.”

Judai all but collapsed on it, letting out a groan as Johan eased him into it. “Can you tell me where you’re hurt?” Kneeling in between his legs, Johan pulled aside the front of his jacket. “Are you bleeding somewhere?” But he couldn’t find anything. Dirty as it was, the shirt he was wearing was dry, the only blood on it were splatter’s he’d rather not know the origin of. “The closest clinic is about—“ He looked at Judai’s face when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

“Ah, it’s fine.” Incredulous. “It’ll be alright, just,” –cough- “I need your help with this. Look.” Judai gazed down at his right shoulder. “Focus on it, you should be able to see it.” Johan stared at it, but it didn’t seem dislocated. It was, okay, but there was something odd. Something wrong, because now that he looked at it he saw a faint light. And then brighter, he saw it. White and shinning, halfway into Judai’s shoulder, Johan saw a dagger. “That, I couldn’t see it.” He both saw and heard Judai’s pained sigh. “It’s tricky. I need to take it out before it gets worse, but I can’t touch it.” Another sigh. “Anyone can touch it, just, not me. It won’t hurt you, promise. Can you, Johan, please?”

“Got it.” Judai’s hold on his wrist got slightly stronger. “Hold your breath.” It went out like a warm knife through butter and turned into steel the moment it was no longer touching Judai. It was still glowing, dangerous, as Johan dropped it to the floor. “Th-thank you.”

A moment later Judai doubled over himself and then Johan could only see the top of his head. Was there an injury bellow the dagger after all? “Judai!” Johan’s hands moved by reflex and he grabbed his arms. To keep him whole.

“Yes, it’s ok. It’s, imaginary bleeding out. I’ll bear it and then it’ll pass.” He beamed up at Johan, expression tense but grateful nonetheless. ”That’s, all. I’m not hurt anywhere else. Don’t touch it again.”

These dangerous and out of reach things, they’re always in a corner of his mind. He worries about a time in which they won’t meet at the right time. Unconsciously, his grip on Judai’s arms tightened. But he believes, and with this belief in himself and his precious friend he’ll craft ways to make it happen. Thoughts collected and worry breathed out, he let go of his hold. “Can you stand? I’ll help you to the spare room. You’re going to rest now.”

The floor boards on the doorway creaked as they went through the door. “Thank you Johan.” The room had been kept ready to use since his last visit, dustless and a few of Judai’s spare clothes on the dresser by the window.

“Any time. Thank you for coming.” Once Judai was laid on the bed, Johan stood and walked back to the door. “Stay still while I get you something to drink. You should also think what you’re telling O’Brien, it’s been over a month.”

“Sorry, I…” He glanced down at his shoes on the floor. “Things kept happening and I was needed.”

“I understand. Don’t sweat it, you know he’ll scold you for a while and then let you go. He worries about you a lot. And, well, same goes for me.”

With a guilt-laced grimace, Judai turned at him. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” He smiled at Judai in return. “Be right back.” The door creaked shut and Judai stared up at the ceiling. From now on, if it’s Johan, maybe there was a chance to make it happen. Yes. He believes in it.


End file.
